Norman Bates
'''Norman Bates' is a smart, quietly funny, handsome and sometimes shy seventeen-year-old boy with an intensely close bond with his mother, Norma Bates. Norman is resistant to starting over in a new town, but changes his mind as he begins to spread his wings. Norman slowly transforms into the iconic character depicted in Robert Block's popular novel and Alfred Hitchcock's film adaption of that novel, Psycho. Biography History Norman lived in Arizona with his parents, Norma and Sam Bates. Norman killed Sam after Sam beat Norma, but didn't remember the event after, and Norma made it look like a freak accident where a shelf fell on Sam. Season 1 After Norman found his father's body crushed under a shelf in their garage, the two remaining Bates moved to White Pine Bay. There, they planned to start a new life and run an old motel together. Soon after their move, Norman was befriended by Bradley Martin and Emma Decody. The former owner of the motel, Keith Summers, believed that the property was rightfully his, so he raped Norma in her house one night. Norman saved her, but she still killed Summers out of rage. Norman and Norma covered up Summers' death the best they could, but were still suspected by the town's sheriff, Alex Romero. (First You Dream, Then You Die) One day, Dylan Massett showed up at Norma's doorstep, saying that he has no other place to stay. That night, Dylan got a call from Norma, who was programmed in his phone as "The Whore". Norman saw this, and a fight ensued between the two. Norman was easily overpowered by his older brother, who threatened to hurt him "bad" if he ever struck again. Nevertheless, Norman grabbed a meat tenderizer and swung it at Dylan, who evaded it and gave Norman a black eye. Norman kept two items from the cover-up of Summer's death: Summers' belt (as a "momento") and Jiao's diary (found under the carpet of room 4). While Norman and Emma worked on a school project together, she found the diary in his room. She later did some research and found one of the locations depicted in the diary, and as they agreed to investigate, Emma kissed Norman. They eventually discovered a large marijuana field (the one where Dylan later works at), and they were chased away by two armed guards. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Sleep-deprived, Norman hallucinated images of his teacher, Miss Watson, tied up, and then passed out in the classroom. Norma visited him at the hospital and then took him home early. At home, Norman looked under his bed and realized that Keith's belt, his "memento" from the attack, was missing. He admitted to Norma that he had kept it, worrying her. She later told him that Deputy Zack Shelby secretly took the belt in order to protect Norma and her family. Norman warned her that Shelby is shady, but she ignored his warnings. Norman and Emma decided to continue looking into the mystery of the sketchbook. That night, Norman saw Norma in his room, telling him that he had to retrieve the belt from Shelby. He broke into Shelby's house and accidentally stumbled upon Jiao, the girl who drew the sketchbook. (What's Wrong With Norman) Personality Norman is a bright young man and appears polite around others. He is also protective of his mother and feels guilty about dissapointing her. He has lots of anger and occasionly lashes out at Norma or Dylan, but always comes to regret it due to his close and emotional bond with his mother. Psychological Issues Norman occasionly goes into a fugue state, during which time he attacks those who threaten Norma. He will then black out and not remember the event. For example, when Sam Bates beat Norma, Norman struck Sam in the head with a blender, but doesn't recall the ordeal. Norma made it look like a freak accident where a shelf fell on Sam. Another example is when Dylan Massett disrespected Norma. Norman tried to bludgeon him, but Dylan punched him. He didn't remember it and Dylan ended up telling him what happened. In the episode What's Wrong With Norman, while Norman is in bed, he sees a visual and auditory hallucination of Norma advising him to go search for Summers' belt at Deputy Shelby's house. While Norman really believes Norma told him to do so, Norma tells Noman in Trust Me that sometimes he imagines stuff that doesn't actually happen. In the episode The Man in Number 9, Norman is seen talking to himself as if in a dialogue after an argument with Bradley which is a sign of a psychotic episode. In the episode Midnight, Norman experienced a blackout between the time Miss Watson drove him to her home and he sees her undress herself inside her room and before the time he is running home from the rain. In addition, Norman had possession of Miss Watson's pearls but he doesn't remember acquiring it. All these evidence suggests that Norman is psychotic as he experiences many auditory and visual hallucinations and is unable to recall specific events beyond what is normal forgetfulness. In Norman's case, he does not remember his violent encounters almost immediately after they occur. In the episode Check-Out, Cody drives Norman to Caleb's motel so they can beat him up. Norman recalls in his mind the time Norma confessed her brother used to force her into sex as a child. Norman then has a visual hallucination of Norma getting raped by Caleb. At the end of the episode, Norman heads to Caleb's place and takes full possession of Norma's character. In his Norma-mode, Norman accuses Caleb of raping him and says, “''I was your little sister you should have protected me''.” Norman's embodiment of his mother indicates that Norman possibly has Dissociative Identity Disorder as well. Killings * Sam Bates (unknowingly): Hit over the head with a blender. (in The Truth) * Blaire Watson (unknowingly; presumed): Cut her throat. (in Midnight) * Jimmy Brennan (accidental): Pushed down a flight of stairs. (in Plunge) Gallery Norman S2 pic.jpg Normanfight.jpg 02-norma-talks-to-norman.jpg SofaD2.jpg SofaD.jpg GBNF(1).jpg I-wanna-be-happy.gif Episode 1.jpg Norman discovers his fathers body.png Norman meets bradley and her friends.png Nice Town You Picked, Norma....jpg 11-norman-confesses-to-norma.jpg 05-norman-collapses-into-ms-watsons-arms.jpg 09-norma-pushes-norman-in-wheelchair.jpg 15-emma-and-norman-make-a-discovery.jpg Normanbreaksin.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg 18498-1-7.jpg Norman awakens.png Arrival at bates motel.png Bradley and norman in the car.png After class.png Awkward dinner.png Norman finds the notebook.png 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 08-norma-and-norman-bates-wonder-who-is-at-the-door.jpg 17-norma-explains-her-plan-to-norman.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 20-norman-bates-on-the-kitchen-floor.jpg 21-norma-comforts-norman.jpg Norman back.png 22-emma-explains-her-discovery-to-norman-bates.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD3.jpg GBNF(7).jpg GBNF(4).jpg GBNF(1).jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman and Norma.jpg 07-norman-meets-clementine.jpg 12-norma-tells-norman-he-sees-things.jpg 11-norman-tells-norman-about-the-girl.jpg 06-norman-searches-for-the-belt.jpg 05-dylan-passes-norman-on-the-street.jpg 04-norman-leaves-for-shelbys.jpg 03-norma-isnt-there.jpg 01-norman-lies-in-all-day.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 07-norman-spots-dylan-as-he-walks.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 04-norman-tells-emma-about-jiao.jpg 03-emma-takes-norman-to-bail-bonds.jpg 19-norma-paralyzed-by-fear.jpg 18-norma-helps-norman-to-the-car.jpg 17-norma-calls-the-police.jpg 16-norma-drags-norman-to-safety.jpg 09-shelby-holds-a-gun-to-normans-head.jpg 20-norman-yells-at-emma-in-school.jpg 18-norman-and-norma-discuss-shelby.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 14-emma-and-norman-investigate.jpg 13-emma-and-norman-study-the-manga.jpg 12-emma-comes-to-normans-house.jpg 07-bradley-visits-norman-in-the-hospital.jpg 06-norman-and-norma-in-the-hospital.jpg 04-ms-watson-tries-to-get-normans-attention.jpg 02-mr-and-mrs-bates-have-breakfast.jpg Image.jpg GBNFS2EP1_1.jpg GBNFS2EP1_2.jpg GBNFS2EP1_3.jpg GBNFS2EP1_9.jpg GBNFS2EP1_10.jpg GBNFS2EP1_11.jpg GBNFS2EP1_12.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_15.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_20.jpg GBNFS2EP1_21.jpg GBNFS2EP1_22.jpg GBNFS2EP1_24.jpg GBNFS2EP1_25.jpg GBNFS2EP1_26.jpg GBNFS2EP1_27.jpg GBNFS2EP1_28.jpg GBNFS2EP1_29.jpg GBNFS2EP1_30.jpg GBNFS2EP1_37.jpg GBNFS2EP1_38.jpg GBNFS2EP1_41.jpg GBNFS2EP1_44.jpg GBNFS2EP1_45.jpg GBNFS2EP1_47.jpg GBNFS2EP1_50.jpg GBNFS2EP1_63.jpg GBNFS2EP1_64.jpg GBNFS2EP1_65.jpg GBNFS2EP1_66.jpg GBNFS2EP1_67.jpg GBNFS2EP1_68.jpg GBNFS2EP1_70.jpg GBNFS2EP1_71.jpg GBNFS2EP1_72.jpg GBNFS2EP1_74.jpg GBNFS2EP1_75.jpg GBNFS2EP1_78.jpg GBNFS2EP1_81.jpg GBNFS2EP1_82.jpg GBNFS2EP1_83.jpg GBNFS2EP1_84.jpg GBNFS2EP1_86.jpg GBNFS2EP1_87.jpg GBNFS2EP1_106.jpg GBNFS2EP1_107.jpg GBNFS2EP1_108.jpg GBNFS2EP1_109.jpg GBNFS2EP1_111.jpg GBNFS2EP1_113.jpg GBNFS2EP1_114.jpg GBNFS2EP1_115.jpg GBNFS2EP1_118.jpg GBNFS2EP1_119.jpg GBNFS2EP1_120.jpg GBNFS2EP1_121.jpg GBNFS2EP1_122.jpg GBNFS2EP1_138.jpg GBNFS2EP1_139.jpg GBNFS2EP1_140.jpg GBNFS2EP1_142.jpg GBNFS2EP1_146.jpg GBNFS2EP1_147.jpg GBNFS2EP1_179.jpg GBNFS2EP1_182.jpg GBNFS2EP1_184.jpg GBNFS2EP1_185.jpg GBNFS2EP1_186.jpg GBNFS2EP1_187.jpg GBNFS2EP1_188.jpg GBNFS2EP1_189.jpg GBNFS2EP1_190.jpg GBNFS2EP1_191.jpg GBNFS2EP1_192.jpg GBNFS2EP1_193.jpg GBNFS2EP1_194.jpg GBNFS2EP1_195.jpg GBNFS2EP1_196.jpg GBNFS2EP1_197.jpg GBNFS2EP1_219.jpg GBNFS2EP1_222.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_1.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_3.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_4.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_5.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_6.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_8.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_9.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_11.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_40.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_42.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_43.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_45.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_46.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_47.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_48.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_49.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_50.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_51.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_52.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_53.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_55.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_58.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_59.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_63.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_64.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_65.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_67.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_68.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_69.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_70.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_71.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_73.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_102.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_103.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_108.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_109.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_110.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_111.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_112.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_114.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_116.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_117.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_119.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_135.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_136.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_138.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_139.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_140.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_142.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_144.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_145.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_146.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_171.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_172.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_173.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_175.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_176.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_178.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_179.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_182.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_183.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_184.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_185.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_187.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_188.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_189.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_190.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_192.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_193.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_195.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_197.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_198.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_199.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_201.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_202.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_203.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_204.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_205.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_207.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_208.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_210.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_218.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_220.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_227.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_243.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_244.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_245.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_247.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_249.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_255.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_256.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_257.jpg Caleb Still9.jpg Caleb Still7.jpg Caleb Still5.jpg Caleb Still6.jpg Checkout.jpg Checkout1.jpg Checkout3.jpg normanplunge.PNG normanplunge2.PNG normanplunge3.PNG normanplunge4.PNG codynormanplunge.PNG normancodyplunge.PNG Presumed Innocent still.jpg Presumed Innocent still.2.jpg BatesMotel206-1584.jpeg BatesMotel206-0735.jpeg BatesMotel206-0541.jpeg BatesMotel206-0036.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1444.jpg Meltdown still.jpg Meltdown still 2.jpg Meltdown still 3.jpg Meltdown still 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals